


Te Amo, Dork.

by bgltlena



Series: WayHaught Oneshots [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nicole is learning Latin, Waverly helps her, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgltlena/pseuds/bgltlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nicole is learning Latin to help out more but has some trouble, so Waverly comes to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te Amo, Dork.

**Author's Note:**

> These two are too damn cute I will continue writing them for all eternity. Also I was inspired to write this because I sang a Latin love song in state choir this year and it's stuck in my head. And I'm (relatively) fluent in Latin so I thought this would be cute. So sorry if the Latin's a little awkwardly worded, I'm still learning :)

"Hey Waves, you want to come help me with this?" Nicole called out from her office.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Waverly asked, poking her head around the corner.

"I'm trying to learn Latin so I can be of more use around you Black Badge guys."

"Cool, what do you need help with?"

"Um, all of it," she said, standing up to kiss Waverly on the top of her head. "I've gotten relatively good, but I could be doing a lot better."

"Well, where do you want to start?"

"I don't know, I've never learned a new language. You've done that several times. Where _should_ I start?"

"Give me the book."

Nicole sat down and handed it to her, then watched as Waverly flipped through the book.

"Vos vires volo ut satus hic," the smaller girl said, pointing at a page. "And what did I just say?"

"You might want to start here."

"Good."

"Here, just quiz me. See what I can translate."

"Tu multa pulchra es."

"Did you just call me pretty?"

"Yes, good," Waverly said, laughing. "Let's keep going. Ad lunam usque ad terram iterum te amo."

"Umm, I love you to the moon and back, right?" she asked, and Waverly nodded. "You're smooth, Earp. I'll give you that."

Waverly winked at her. "You know it. Da mihi osculum."

"I... I don't know. What's that one?"

"Kiss me."

Nicole just smirked at her before standing and running one hand over Waverly's cheek.

"Nicole..." Waverly started, but the taller girl just shushed her.

Waverly raised up onto her tiptoes and looked up into Nicole's eyes, tilting her head in a way that made her hair fall over her face. Nicole brushed it away, and looked down from Waverly's eyes to her lips before meeting them with her own. When they pulled away, Waverly smiled at her.

"Te amo, dork," she said.

"Te quoque amo, nerd. And thanks for the Latin help."

Waverly winked. "Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> I should have another WayHaught story up later today! Hit me up with prompts/follow me on either of my twitters, @fuckingcalzona or @OhHaughtDamn, and I will see you all later! -Jo <3


End file.
